


Inherited Will

by evilisdaily



Series: The Year of Sanji [4]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilisdaily/pseuds/evilisdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro had always known Sanji was a Vinsmoke. It all started back at the beginning. Back when his mother was still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Mother

Zoro's mother was a strong woman, a powerful fist-fighter, though violence was not her choice it was for her survival. A gene passed down in her family, meant the first born would inherit the ability, the power of survival.  
It was a misunderstood power though and most thought it was some sort of immortality and that if you consumed their still beating heart you would get the power instead.  
This legend was wrong, not that those outside the family knew this.  
His mother was incredibly carefully once she was pregnant, the family were never told and she for the most part never left the home. It was necessary that the gene die with her, she didn't want her child to be targeted like she had her whole life. Whether it be pirates, marines or just the average person, they would betray him if they knew. So she planned to be the last known. Her husband picked out an old surname from his grandmother, hoping that this would make the boy harder to trace if worse came to worse.  
Years passed by and it seemed that they were safe, Zoro was turning six and so his mother had started to teach him things. Small things, she wasn't much of a cook and thus nearly everything she made was based around rice. He would help her with the washing up obediently, always careful with the dishes, he knew they were precious to her.  
Unfortunately things went downhill when Zoro got sick, his mother panicked, sold most of her precious items to pay the doctor who treated him. This unfortunately gave away her location to those who had been searching for her.  
Zoro was asleep when the intruder came into the house. The sounds quickly awoke him, quickly he hid inside his parents closet and from there he saw it all happen.  
First his mother had rushed into the room, twist to look back for her husband, whom followed in a less fortunate fashion. Pierced by a single white blade, Zoros father had refused to let go of the blade forcing the intruder to become clumsy. It was a small moment, his father pulled himself upon the blade, impaling himself further but at the same time uncovering the mans features.  
Blonde.  
Zoro would never forget the hair, but it was the eyebrow that was embedded into his memory. As the sword was finally removed from his father he began to shake. This wasn't some animal with bloodlust, it was cold, calculated. The intruder was emotionless, a simple tool, he would kill everyone.  
To the mans surprise though, it was the woman whom struck the first blow, the strength behind it sent the man flying through the wall. Though he recovered it was easy to tell he'd misjudged the womans strength. 

How long did the fight between them last? Zoro didn't really know but it was something he couldn't keep his eyes from. His father was already dead, his mother would soon follow but she wasn't just giving up, she was fighting, her strength such that Zoro would later wish to emulate. 

What happened once the final blow had been struck, this was something Zoro would share with no-one.


	2. My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's brother returns home

Sanji adored his elder brothers, proficient with weaponry and praised highly by their parents. Sanji was so excited as he waited for his brother's return, he'd been really fired up to hear this was his brothers first mission that he was taking alone. The job, the assassination of a woman and the acquisition of her heart. He had complete faith in his brothers abilities, though he didn't really understand how serious taking another's life was. 

When his brother finally returned Sanji noticed he seemed different. Avoiding the youngers gaze and reporting straight to father despite the fact he'd promised to tell Sanji first.  
Father and son came out of the room about an hour later. Sanji had been sitting there waiting for the news. 

“How'd it go brother?” he asks excitedly, eye wide and filled with innocence. 

“Go tell him you did promise after all” his father encouraged the elder brother and with that the two boys left to go to Sanji's room.  
The story thrilled him, the woman had sounded amazing, a real match for his brother. Oh he wished he could have been there to see it too but throughout the tale his brother was still avoiding him.  
He didn't sound proud of his actions at all. 

“Brother?” Sanji had come closer, his forehead touching his siblings “What's wrong?”

Sighing his brother relented. 

“Promise not to tell anyone” Sanji nodded “There was a third person in that house but I couldn't...” he choked on his words.  
The little boy became more worried, his brother hadn't killed them all, why? Why had this boy gotten to live? why was it that his brother looked like this when he should be proud. 

“He was about the same age as you” his voice now barely a whisper “Reminded me of you so I couldn't.. there was no information to even say there was a third occupant so its not like I failed the mission but the boy... his eyes...” he begins to grip his brother tightly “I never want you to look like he did...”

“Brother...” Sanji returned the grip with a hug. 

“I... I...” his brother was having trouble making words, he didn't need to say anything else. 

“What was his name?” Sanji asked his sibling. 

“Zoro, Ronoroa Zoro”

With that answer he pulled himself from his brother and smiled. It was on that evening that Sanji began to question if he really wanted to follow in his families footsteps. He would never forget it. The name of the boy who had reduced his brother to a mess, he'd find the guy someday and then he'd make sure the green haired idiot lived, this he promised himself.  
The boy that survived, Ronoroa Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> If you liked this please go read Survival by GemmaRose she captured the scene beautifully.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to read the second part.


End file.
